To avoid inadvertent activation of watch chronographs and damage to the associated control members, such as pushers, it is preferable to cover the latter when they are not being used by the user. Various systems are proposed to this end. There are covers integral with the rotating bezel as described in CH Patent 567300, where the bezel is provided with a bearing surface which, depending on the angular position of the bezel, respectively does or does not cover the pushers. The drawback of these systems is that they are bulky and unattractive. There also exist systems with retractable pushers like those described in EP Patent 1582945, where the displacement of the pusher between a retracted position and a deployed position is related to the angular displacement of a wall integral with the bezel. In this invention, the wall covers and compresses the pusher towards the case interior when facing the pusher and conversely releases it into an external position ready for use when the wall is not facing the pusher. The drawback of this system is that friction, which is greater in the presence of dust, is constantly produced between the outer surface of the pusher and the bezel wall during the rotational motion of the bezel. Over time, unsightly grooves will appear on a portion of the pusher that is visible to the user when the pusher is in the deployed position.